The Captors'
by Starlitwater
Summary: Tomoyo: Drummer, Eriol: Pianist, Mei-Lin: Bassist, Syaoran: Guitarist, Sakura: Singer. That about sums up the Captors; Japans' number one band, with very...dedicated fans. Join these rising stars, still only fifteen, as they try to find their way in this new business. They'll attempt to be as normal as possible while still following their dreams. And maybe even find love? SxS & TxE
1. Devil's Reincarnate…Says Eriol

**I'm really hoping you all like this story. Please review. ~Star**

Chapter One

Devil's Reincarnate

"Now, the real reason we're all here, the release of Captors new song! Let's see how big of fans you are." The man said into the microphone. "The drummer is?"

A girl appeared on screen. Her purple hair was cascading in waves down her back while her amethyst eyes gleamed mischievously. She sat on a propped up drum, legs crossed, leaning forward as if beckoning someone to come closer. "Tomoyo!" the crowd yelled.

The man smiled, "Very good, the pianist?"

Another picture flashed on screen, it was a boy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that made you gasp. He was leaning on a grand piano with a slight smirk on his face as his elbows rested on instruments slick black surface. "Eriol!"

The man nodded, "Correct, let's see…who's the bassist?"

Another girl's picture flashed on screen. Her black hair was up in twin tails while her ruby eyes seemed to stare into your soul. She was standing, unlike the two others, and a bass was propped up in front of her. She held the top like it was a cane, one hand on top of the other. "Mei-Lin!"

"Wow, you all know you stuff. Let's see if you know this guy, the guitarist, though I'm sure you all do."

The second boy's picture popped up on screen. His bark colored hair framed his hazel eyes, though they seemed to have green and yellow in them a well. They almost seemed to change but you still knew they were brown. A guitar was strapped to his back, which was facing the screen. His neck was turned towards us, a small smile on his face. "SYAORAN!" Almost every girl in the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs.

The man put a hand over his ear and winced, "God, you must _really_ like him." A chorus of, 'of course' and 'he's a god' rang through stadium. The man smiled, "Here is the final member, who's the singer?"

The last girl appeared on the screen. Her hair was a chestnut color which contrasted to her amazingly emerald eyes. They were so bright you'd think she was wearing color contacts. She was standing in place, a small smile on her face. A microphone was held loosely in her right hand, so casual it seemed like she was carrying a purse. "SAKURA!"

"Yep, you got them all right. Those are the members of Captors. Now who wants to hear the song?" even more screamed echoed though the concert hall.

"Okay, without further ado, I give you the number one ranking band in Japan!" the curtain rose.

A dark looming sound struck through the hall. Two deep guitar chords rang through with it along with soft drumming. Then a little ping was sounded. "Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together. I need the other one to hold you. Make you feel, make you feel better. It's not a walk in the park to love each other. But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it. 'Cause after all this time I'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you."

Mai-Lin leaned in next to Sakura and sang into the mic, "I'm into you"

"And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you."

Tomoyo mimicked Mei-Lin's actions with her own mic standing by the drum set, "I'm into you."

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you." There was a short instrumental, mainly played by Syaoran. "Recount the night that I first met your mother." Sakura lifted her hands above her head and clapped twice; one, two. "And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya."

This time instead of clapping above her head she slapped her left thigh loudly; one, two. "You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder." She tapped her right foot on the stage twice; one, two. "And to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever." The final time she just flung her head left then right before looking at the crowd as if they were the person she was singing about. "And after all this time I'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you."

For a second time Mei-Lin leaned in by Sakura, "I'm into you."

"And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you."

Tomoyo sang into her mic, "I'm into you."

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you. Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I.

"Heeeeey." Tomoyo sang.

"Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time."

Mei-Lin was second this time, "Heeeeey."

"I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you. I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you."

This time the two other girls sand together, "I'm into you."

"And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you."

Again, "I'm into you."

"Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you. I'm still into you. I'm still into you."

The last few chords struck and there was silence. Then everything went wild. Screaming filled every nook and cranny along with shouts of five different names. The words 'I love you _' or 'Marry me' blended in with everything else. Fans tried to climb up on stage but we held back by guards. Captors bowed and exited. But their overwhelming presence lingered on the stage. And they were only fifteen.

-X-

We all got into the limo. I took a deep breath then turned to Tomoyo, "Oh my freaking god!" She squealed along with me

Syaoran let out a sigh, "I am so happy they liked it."

Eriol nodded in agreement, "I feel like a bundle of nerves inside me just burst." A snoring sound filled echoed throughout the car. We all turned to Mei-Lin who was passed out and lying down on the limos seats. It was a pretty _big_ limo; you could get up and walk around without hitting your head or bumping into anything.

We all laughed, "I guess this performance took a toll on her."

Tomoyo smiled, "Though we still have to wake her up." she shook the bassists shoulder but she didn't budge. I flicked Mai-Lin on the forehead but did didn't react. We looked at Eriol and he shook his head, hands up in defense.

"If she wakes I'll end up having an audience with Satan."

Syaoran got up, "Let me try." He cleared his throat, "Mei-Lin, mom's here."

"Shit!" she sat straight up and wiped the drool off her chin, looking around for her aunt. Her gaze fell on her snickering cousin. "Xiao Lang!" A look of horror flashed on the guitarists face. He ran to Eriol and hid behind him.

The blue-eyed boy just laughed, "I'm not helping you, bro'. There's a reason her eyes are red."

Mai-Lin, looking scarier than ever, narrowed her eyes at him, "And why is that?"

"It's because you're the devils reincarnate."

She smirked, "Then you really will be having an audience with me!" the limo took that time to stop in front of our house. Eriol and Syaoran sprinted out the door and into the condo. Mai-Lin was right after them. Tomoyo and I looked at each other before shrugging and getting out. We thanked Bob, the driver, and entered our home.

The first thing I saw was Syaoran and my big brother, Touya, trying to pull Mei-Lin off Eriol. She was currently attempting to claw his eyes out. Kaho, Touya's fiancée, had her arms wrapped around Mei-Lin's legs in attempt to slow her down. We both sighed; being famous didn't change the fact that we all were just normal kids.

-X-

The sound of a ladle banging on a pan woke me up. I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds before hearing a loud _BANG!_ I looked over the edge of my bed to find that, two levels down; Mei-Lin was sprawled on the floor.

Kaho smiled at her, "Breakfast in five." Then she left to wake he boys.

Mei-Lin scowled, "Sakura, I swear, one day soon, your brother won't have a wife."

Tomoyo swung her legs off her bed, the bottom section of the three story bunk bed, "Their not married yet."

"Can it, lace face."

"Next time you call me that I'll make sure you perform in a clown outfit."

I rolled my eyes and climbed down the ladder, "Let's get changed."

Mei-Lin looked at me, "Why, it's just breakfast?"

"And you're wearing booty shorts and a low-cut tank for PJ's."

Tomoyo laughed, and I whipped my head towards her, "And your nightgown is very thin, I can see your bra." The drummer squeaked and sprinted to the closet. In a few minutes we were all in matching outfits. Wrap around the heel sandals, a two lay ruffle short skirt, and halter. I, of course, was wearing pink, while Tomoyo sported purple and Mei-Lin's cloths we the same color as her eyes.

We raced each other downstairs and into the kitchen. Our scarlet eyes friend smiled, "I won."

Her violet eyed counterpart chuckled, "No, I believe the winner was me."

I took a step forward, "Girls, we all know I clearly beat both of you."

The boys, decked out in a tee and a jeans, scoffed, "We were here five minutes before you."

Tomoyo batted her lashed, "Make-up?"

Mei-Lin put a hand on her hip, "Did you have to plan your outfit?"

"Or do your hair?" I added.

They rolled their eyes, "That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" We countered.

Touya stepped forward, "Foods done and actually, I was up an hour before you all. And second place goes to Kaho, since he was up a few minutes after me."

We took a seat at the table. "Yeah, I bet you were up for a while before that too." Mei-Lin mumbled into her coffee mug. We all snickered. The couple ether didn't hear her snide remark or they just chose to ignore her.

Kaho smiled sweetly at us, yep she heard, "Okay, we have a shooting in an hour, then an interview, and then you have to practice for the concert in a month. Oh, and don't forget the radio talk show at four."

My violet haired friend raised her hand, "Can I get ten more pounds of concealer please." All the females at the table laughed.

"Concealer, what's that?" Touya asked.

"It's a type of make up; commonly used to cover up blemishes and/or dark circles." They stared at him and he shrugged, "Grew up with four sisters."

Mei-Lin smirked, "I will never forget the time they tried to put you in a kimono."

"And I won't forget the time that you wet your bed, for the fifth time, when you were ten. Ten second head start?" She nodded" He then proceeded to chow down all his food and got up, sprinting away.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." Mei-Lin then proceeded to get up and race after him.

Eriol turned to us, "Told you; devils reincarnate."


	2. She's So Gone! Not Sure

**Here's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews. ~ Star**

Chapter Two (Sakura/Syaoran)

I crossed the black stage, my footsteps echoing as the fans held their breath. They wanted to savor every moment of this concert, no matter how small it was, and so did I.

"Time for a little trip to the past,' the announcer, tucked away in some booth far from the crazy fans, said into the mic, "here's Captors' very first hit single: She's So Gone." I took a deep breath and grabbed mic. "Insecure, in her skin; like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away, learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine. So it looks like the jokes on you, 'cause the girl that you thought you knew…she's so gone!"

From behind me I heard Tomoyo and Mei-Lin repeat the last three lines. I grinned; it's always nice to know there's someone there for you, "That's so over now. She's so gone, you won't find her around! You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. 'Cause she…" I ran my hand across the mic, earning a few whistled from some of the male fans. I looked up, remembering how Mei-Lin told me about molding with your eyes, and gave them the best un-innocent look, "she's so gone."

Speaking of Mei-Lin, it was time for her short solo. She rocked it out and Eriol, in all his genius glory, helped her end it with her by using some type of mode on his keyboard to make it sound like it all faded out. And as that happened I did a head roll then refocused on the crowd, "Here I am, this is me, and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be. Are you shocked? Are you mad, that you're missing out on who I really am? Now it looks like the joke's on you…'cause the girl that you thought you knew. She's so gone! That's so over now! She's so gone, you won't find her around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. 'Cause she's, she's so gone away like history. She's so gone! Baby, this is me, yeah!"

"She's so gone, that's so over now!" oh god, so this is what Syaoran means by my emotion mode. I felt my conscious fade away and felt some type of other me take the real me over. My voice became greater; I hit the long notes with ease, "She's so gone! You won't find her around." I wasn't even out of breath, I could go on forever! I love this!

"You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. 'Cause she's…she's so gone, that's so over now. She's so gone, you won't find her around! You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be. 'Cause she's…she's so gone, so long! She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone." Every single one of my senses tingled as my vision came into focus. The fans were roaring and everyone was grinning a wide as possible like an idiot, well beside our band.

Syaoran had on his usual sexy smirk; Eriol's lips had turned up slightly which meant he was pleased; Tomoyo's sweet smile made almost every fan swoon, female included; and Mei-Lin was flat out grinning, but not as much as the fans. As for me, I twirled one of the stands of hair that framed my face with a finger, tugged on it slightly, cocked my head to the side while closing my eyes and smiled. The screaming amped up a few thousand notches and I knew it had worked. That or Syaoran had winked. One of the stage hands called us back as the fans battled the guards.

We hustled down a set of stairs and back to the limo. I sighed and stretched, "God that was fun!"

Tomoyo pounced on me then, "Sakura-chan!" I'd told her a few years ago to ditch the 'chan' but sometimes the old habit slipped through. "You just had to do the hair twirl and tug with the flower smile at the same _exact_ time Syaoran winked. God, if the guards hadn't been there everything on us, including our hair and petri dishes of our skin, would be flying through the black market."

Mei-Lin shivered, "Remember the time that psycho fan jumped on stage and tried to put a tracker in my arm?"

Eriol grinned, "I just find it funny that it was Tomoyo and Sakura to pounce on him instead of Syaoran."

"Hey!" The said boy countered, "I was ready to hit the guy over the head with my guitar but _nooo_, they" he gestured to me and our drummer, "had to intervene."

"And that's a good thing too." Kaho, our amazing manager/Touya's fiancée, got in and closed the door on all the hysterically screaming fans, "That would have been so bad for the band. The girls stepping up for each other helped publicity more than an angry cousin hitting someone with an instrument." We all laughed, Syaoran included. "Touya's meeting us at the news station, needs to take care of business."

I yawned at stretched my arms above my head, "We're talking about the new music video for Still Into You, right?"

"Yes, in fact, we are. And after that you have a photo shoot for Clow Magazine then another photo shoot for the cover of your new album coming out in a month. The girls then need to do the taping of the commercial for your new beauty product line and the guys will have another interview, this time about what it's like to be the only boys in the group. Got that?"

We all nodded and the driver announced we were here. Kaho smiled, "Okay, so, who wants get out of the limo first?"

-X-

"Here we are with The Captors'! Thank you for finding the time for this show in your already packed schedule."

Eriol smiled, "No, thank you. We normally don't get to talk about our songs or music videos. It's mostly just about gossip."

Jenny, the newscaster, smiled, "The pleasure is mine." She looked down at a card, "So, who wrote this new hit single?"

I smiled, "Tomoyo, Mei-Lin, and I did."

"Really? I hear the Eriol-san writes most of the songs or is that just another rumor?" she blinked, "Oh, sorry I just brought a gossip topic up."

Mei-Lin shook her head, "It's okay. Eriol _does_ write most of our songs, but this time we did. All three of us were watching a soap opera and we just started to write the lyrics. After that we passed it on to Eriol and he helped with the wording. Then he gave it to Xiao-Lang and he wrote the notes."

"Xiao-Lang?"

"It's Syaoran's name in Chinese." I grinned, "It means little wolf."

"Sakura!" The said boy growled a light blush on his cheeks. We all laughed at his reaction, even Jenny.

"So, who's filming the music video? Is it the same people who helped make Tangled up in Me?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, it is. We just loved the way the video turned out so we asked them to do one again."

"I did love how they made the chords wrap around you." She turned to me, "How'd they do that?"

I put a finger to my lips, "Se-cr-et."

Jenny pouted before smiling again, "Okay, so is Tomoyo going to make the outfits again. I just love her designs."

Tomoyo blushed, "Thank you. And yes, I'm going to be making the outfits." she turned to the boys, "If only I a allowed to put them in pink." They both gave her the stink eye and she laughed, "Okay, okay, so it'd ruin your reputations, but it complements their skin tones."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"No. Eriol looks good in navy and Syaoran in green."

"And the girls?"

"Sakura's the one that looks good in pink, Mei-Lin is just amazing with red, and I'm pretty good with lavender." She looked Jenny up and down, "Try wearing yellow, it'd bring out the amber in your eyes."

Jenny thanked her before asking another question, "What's going to be in the video. The seasons, romance if there's any?"

"I don't know about the seasons, maybe fall or spring, there _will_ be rain and some cold windy scenes, though."

She nodded and looked at her watch, "The segment is up." Jenny got up and started to shake our hands, "Thank you for the interview." We all thanked her as well and left.

-X-

Tomoyo and Mei-Lin's feet were by my head as we lay on the floor. We all gazed up at the camera above us and it flashed. "Sakura-san, could you try grabbing the girls' hands?" I moved my arms so one was bent up at the elbow and the other down at the elbow and grabbed their hands. I looked at the camera again, searching for something to focus on so I looked mysterious. A few more pictures and we got up. Mei-Lin dusted herself off while Tomoyo took a swig of water.

The camerawoman clapped, oblivious to how tired we felt, "Next, we'll shoot with the boys!" I practically passed out right then and there.

-X-

I yawned and Kaho smiled, "Just one more shoot then you'll have an hour to rest." We all nodded and climbed out of the limo. The shoot was simple; after all, they already knew what picture they wanted.

We stood on outdoor stairs. Syaoran sat on the bottom step, his elbows resting on his knees while a smirk was drawn on his lips. Eriol sat a few steps above him. His left leg was stretched out while his right one was up, arm resting on it. He looked at the camera out of the corners of his eyes. Tomoyo and Mei-Lin were three steps above him and two below me. Tomoyo had crossed her right leg over her left and her arms were grabbing her knees. Mei-Lin sat like her except her hands were behind her, propping her up. As for me, I was standing, looking as if I was climbing the stairs while my head was in mid-turn towards the camera. Bold letters would be photo-shopped into the night sky; Capturing.

-X-

Tomoyo stepped out from around a corner, "A mysterious beauty."

"A strong will." Mei-Lin walked down from a set of stairs.

"A faithful smile." They walked down to join me.

We looked at the camera, "Capture people's hearts with a single look just as we do with our fans and our songs. Star Make-up."

I put a finger to my lips and whispered my last lines, "as true as the stars."

"Cut!" the director hopped down from his seat and everyone lower their mics their arms strained from holding up their equipment, "That's a wrap! Nice job girls. That'll really catch people's attention."

We all smiled and thanked him. I glanced over at Syaoran and Eriol, getting interviewed by what looked like a very flirty journalist. I felt my eyes narrow and my lavender eyed friend slash drum queen chuckled, a devilish light igniting in her eyes, "Jealous?"

"N-No!" _Shit, I stammered!_

Mei-Lin rolled her eyes, "Mm-hmm. Girl, you are _so_ bad at hiding stuff even a _rock_ could tell you were lying."

I put a hand on my hip, "Since when did you get all sassy?"

"Umm, five seconds ago." We all burst out laughing.

Tomoyo giggled before turning to us, "Who wants to show the flirt a lesson?" we all smirked, a not a sexy smirk like Syaoran's; it was a very devilish smirk that would make even the devil piss his pants.

-X- (Syaoran)

"Hi, I'm Lauren!" she giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm with Glitzy Magazine. Most of the girls that send us letters went an interview from you two." She batted her obviously fake eyelashes at us, "And I can see why." She plopped down onto the cushion and crossed her legs and crossed her legs even though she had on a short skirt. "Let's get started then. Ah, I need my pen!" She bet down and shuffled through her purse, her top falling forward.

Eriol leaned over to me, "Has she no dignity?" He whispered.

"I don't care about that," I said in a low voice, "Remember the last time a girl tried to seduce us?" we glanced over at the girls, "They almost killed her."

"Found it!" Lauren took out a pink sparkly pen with fuzz on the top and licked the tip, "So, how long have you and the girls known each other?"

"Actually, it doesn't quite work that way." I almost burst out laughing. "Sakura and Tomoyo knew each other since they were born, never ever separated, and they went to school together. Mei-Lin and Syaoran were exchange students and that's how they met. Actually, Sakura and Mei-Lin were pen pals so they already kind of knew each other. I transferred in a year later, after Syaoran and Mei-Lin had moved in permanently. The band had already formed and was looking for a pianist. I agreed and that's how we started. We rose up from there. So really the girls knew each other before we did yet we had connections with each other in the past."

Lauren finished jotting down her notes before looking up, "You knew them before you transferred?"

"I actually lived here until fourth grade, when I moved. It was eighth grade when I moved back."

"All of you, including the girls, are sophomores, yes?" I nodded. "But you don't go to school."

"We're homeschooled." I stated.

"By who?"

"Confidential."

"Ohhhh," she wiggled her eyebrows, "Mysterious. So," She leaned forwards a little more, as if this was important, "what are your relationships with the girls?"

"Mei-Lin's my cousin."

"But what about Sakura or Tomoyo? Do you have any, let's say, _romantic_ relationships with them?"

I sighed, "I'll let you know something we've never told anyone." Eriol eyes me and I blinked twice, signaling it wasn't going to ruin us.

"Go ahead."

"When we got signed for a contract we made three rules. One, don't let it hurt your relationship with loved ones. Two, don't let it harm your studies. And three, we'll always be a band, friend, comrades, family, but nothing more."

Lauren pouted, "Oh, so no romance?"

"No." Eriol deadpanned.

"Not even a little bit?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "None of us in the band will date each other."

"Xiao-Lang!" I ducked and Mei-Lin tripped; face planting.

Sakura laughed, "Glomp; failed!"

Tomoyo giggled, "I don't think you should make out with the floor in front of a journalist, it'll ruin our reputation."

Eriol's eyebrow rose to his hairline, "Why were you trying to glomp Syaoran?"

"To embarrass him, why not?" she got up and dusted herself off before pulling her lower eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at the guitarist.

Syaoran blinked, "that'll give you pre-mature wrinkles." She pulled her hand away so fast I wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash.

We all laughed. I glanced over at Sakura and my heart did a little flutter. D_o you have any, let's say, romantic relationships with them?_ I turned back to everyone's bickering. For once in my life, I don't think I was one hundred percent sure.


	3. We Love You All

"Is anybody there? Does anybody care what I'm feeling? I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'. 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes. Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes. They say 'pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and you are just confused.' But I am only human. I could use a hand sometimes. I am only human." I smiled when I heard Eriol do his DJ mode on the keyboard, "I am only human."

Tomoyo helped him out with some drums, "I am only human. The night is bitter cold. I wonder if you know that I'm sleepless. Waitin' like a ghost when I need you the most, I go unnoticed. 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes. Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes. They say 'pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and you are just confused' but I am only human. I could use a hand sometimes. I am only human. I am only human. The weight of the world is pullin' me down."

"Where are you now, where are you now?" Mei-Ling sang.

"Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown."

"Where are you now, where are you now?" Tomoyo echoed.

"I'm the only one left alone on this Earth. Singin' this song but can't find the words. 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes. Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes. They say 'pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and you are just confused', but I am only human. I could use a hand sometimes. I am only human." I backed away from the mic. I glanced at the table of speechless people in front of me.

"Um, that's our audition, should we leave now or?" That's where it got hectic. Everyone started talking at once.

"Get the head of the management office down here, now!"

"I need make sure they have all the information filled out."

"Make sure that was live, their only fourteen, they can't possibly be that good."

"Do you doubt that? I mean just _look_ at them they're the next stars."

"Oh my god do you have any idea how successful our company is going to be now?"

A woman walked up to us, "Your name?"

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"We're signing you a deal." She deadpanned.

"For real?" Mei-Lin asked her.

"Yes, what's your bands name?" she asked obviously irritated.

We all grinned at each other before turning to her. We spoke in sync, "We're The Captors'"

-X-

I don't know how long I'd been staring at the picture of all of us; me, Tomoyo, Mei-Lin, Eriol, and Syaoran. It was taken after we'd been formed. I smiled, I wonder what the past me would say if I told her that in a year we would be signed.

There was a sharp knock on the door. I looked up at Touya, "Nii-san."

"Feeling nervous?"

"No," I lied.

He saw right through it, "It's okay to be nervous."

"I know, but it's the second time we're going to the award show; what if they don't like us that much?"

"You've gotten nominated for best band, best single, best album, best breakout artists, and favorite artist of the year. It'll be a miracle if somebody _doesn't_ like you."

I smiled, "That's, Touya-niisan." I got up and started to shove him out the door, "I've got to get ready."

-X-

"Wow, I can't believe we've been nominated for so much!" Mei-Lin squealed. She had on a simple scarlet Chinese dress. One of those that went up her neck and had two slits on the sides of her legs. It was hemmed in gold lace. Her hair was tied up in a bun and held in place by two gold chopsticks. Two tiny intricate gold irises dangled from them. On her feet were simple two inch gold heels. On her left wrist were about five gold bangles while her right wrist was covered in a thin golden cuff.

"Well I can." Tomoyo commented. She had on a dark plum purple dress that stopped an inch before her knees. Frills adorned the skirt and grew smaller and less fluffy as they crawled up the bodice. A lavender ribbon traveled up her back, holding it together like a corset. Ribbon of the same color were crisscrossing up her arms, they stopped three inches from her shoulders. The excess ribbon was tied around her wrist into a neat little bow. Lavender gladiator heels adored her feet while their own ribbons wound up her legs and stopped just before the knee. A plum ribbon was tied snugly around her neck.

She turned to me, "By the way, nice dress." Mine was the simplest of them all. A light pink, almost sakura colored, dress that hugged my form yet fell loosely around my legs. A single slit was etched into the right side. The only sleeve it had went down my left side. It thinned out and hooked onto a silver ring on my middle finger. On my right hand was a silver fingerless glove. Silver one inch heels made me taller, which I loved. They wound around my ankles once and tied into a little bow. My hair was loose except for a single sakura flowers woven into the strands.

I smiled at her, "You look good too."

"I went for the gothic Lolita look."

I turned to Mei-Lin, "Where'd you get that? It doesn't look like something Tomoyo would make."

"Xiao-Lang's mother gave it to me as a present. Is it okay I'm not wearing your stuff?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Of course, I would have never thought to put you in a Chinese dress. It works for you perfectly."

"Are you done complimenting each other?" Syaoran asked. He donned a simple black suit with a forest green tie.

"Well at least they look nice." Eriol said. He wore the same thing except for the tie. That was a dark navy.

I laughed, "You guys took Tomoyo's advice."

Our bassist blinked, "Huh?"

"Oh," Eriol exclaimed, "The color of our ties they're the same colors that Tomoyo recommended." Tomoyo scowled and marched up to him. He raised an eyebrow, "Did I offend you?"

She stitched his tie and started to adjust it. "Can you not even do a tie right?"

"I was in a rush." He explained.

"No excuses!" she stepped back and admired her work. "That's good." She turned to Syaoran and looked him up and down, "button up your jacket and let get going."

-X-

"And the best band award goes to," he opened the envelope and smiled, "The Captors'!" the entire audience roared.

We got up and accepted the statue, "Thank you so much." Tomoyo said into the mic.

"We couldn't have done it without all of you!" Mei-Lin added.

Eriol smiled, "We have the best fans in the world."

Syaoran laughed, "Total understatement."

They turned to me and I turned to all the people sitting down. I felt their eyes on me. I smiled, "we love you all."


	4. Three Fourths Of The Top!

**I'm back and I own shit. A.K.A all rights go to the amazing CLAMP. Now excuse me while I drain my nose into yet another tissue and go into a coughing fit for the fiftieth time today. Yes, I'm sick. Dun Dun DUN~! I barely ever get sick and when I do it's a living hell for my family. But at least it gives me time to write, ^^. The songs are by Carly Rae Jepson, Three Days Grace, and Hot Chelle Rae. R&R. ~ Star**

Chapter Four (Tomoyo)

I sighed and once more, turned down drink. Sakura sent me another pleading look. Looking to the man I put on my best smile, "Um, could you tell the other waiters not to offer us alcohol? I know that the drinking age is fifteen here," I'd moved to England for a while, so people always were reminding me of that, "but the Captors aren't very big drinkers.' He looked a little sad so I added: "But anything non-alcoholic will be gladly accepted."

He nodded, "I understand." Mei-Lin mouthed a thank you after the waiter offering her a margarita heard the conversation and back off. Eriol nodded his head and Syaoran just smirked. Sakura looked like a war had just ended. Seriously, it was downright _annoying_ to have to keep saying 'no' to drinks.

"Wait!" I narrowed my eyes as a single figure slithered between me and the waiter. She plunked up a champagne glass and gave a fifty watt smile, "Thank you." She turned to me and I could practically see the word 'bitch' etched on her forehead. "Hi, I'm Nicole, from Star Productions."

I gave her a tight lipped smiled, "I'm-"

"Tomoyo-chan." I had to bite my lip just in case I yelled at her not the call me that. She turned to the others, "You're Sakura-chan. Mei-Lin-chan, Eriol-kun, and," she breathed in, "Syaoran-kun."

Sticking out a hand she shook each of ours. Mei-Lin sent me a look that said, _don't even think about wiping you hand on your dress. _After she shook Syaoran's own hand, his face looking like he as giving it his all not to walk away, she flipped a lock of golden hair behind her and batted her pretty little blue eyes at him.

_Humph_, I thought, _still not as alluring as Eriol's are. Wait, what?! Did I seriously just say that? No, No, no; pull it together, girl._

I glanced at Sakura, who looked like she was ready to punch her. Yep, the brunette was _so_ getting questioned later. I glanced at Nicole again. She was wearing black cocktail dress that hugged to her figure so tight and had a neckline so low I was worried her boobs were going to spill out. And is the cut was any lower she'd be flashing everyone in the room. She was _definitely_ a whore in the past.

Nicole smiled again and waved another girl over. As she walked her red ponytail sashayed behind her. She lazily looked us all up and down with dark brown eyes. Like Nicole, she looked at the boys like they were fresh meat. "I'm Savannah. No need to introduce yourself; I know who you are." She winked at Eriol and I suppressed the urge to gag. And of course, she was wearing the same dress as Nicole, just in white.

"You two," Sakura started, "your Nomihosu, right?" **(A/N Nomihosu translates to drink up. It fits the girls well, if I do say so myself.)**

"Yep." Savannah popped the 'P'. "We're second to you in all the charts."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I like to think that we're a spot above the famous Kaito." Mei-Lin bit her lip. "He's in Kinamoto Company too, right?"

I nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Of course we would ask." Savannah said, "The guy mysteriously came out three months ago, debuted with an album two weeks later, and shot to third in the overall charts with a single, well, single."

Nicole nodded, "He even knocked the famous Harunai Yui down to fourth." Mei-Lin's back was practically a pole. "I hear rumors that people saw a girl drag him into the Kinamoto building and when he left he was signed to a deal." Red eyes found the floor.

A waiter passed by and they both grabbed a drink, setting the old ones on the empty tray. Nicole smiled at us once more, "I swear as soon as I hit fifteen I went into the first bar I saw and got drunk." And the Chinese bassist relaxed. Something weird was going on.

Savannah nodded, "Same." She frowned, "Though it's annoying, around a cup of wine is a hundred calories." "Whatever I drink I have to tally up and work extra hard to burn off at the gym."

She swirled to wine in her glass and licked her red lips, "It's worth it though." And with that she downed the glass.

Nicole laughed before turning to us. "Come on, take a drink. One won't hurt."

I opened my mouth but Eriol cut to the chase, "Actually it would. A simple shot can take down someone if strong enough, same with a strong glass of beer or wine. Not to mention the girls can't take a lot of alcohol."

Savannah looked taken aback, "Okay, but about you boys? How is _your_ alcohol intake?"

"Great." Syaoran stated, "But we do everything as a band."

She opened her mouth to reply but a voice called over the speakers: "We will be having performances from the top four in the charts. Will Harunai Yui-san, Kaito-san, Nomihosu -san, and Captors'-san please report to the stage?"

I took a deep breath, this was going on TV. It was the only thing that the cameras were allowed to film of the after party. So we all hustled to the stage.

-X-

A girl with black hair and amber eyes strolled on stage. "Everyone, please welcome Harunai Yui." The crowd erupted in claps.

The petite girl took a deep breath and walked up to the microphone. A simple strapless yellow gown clung to her upper body and fell loosely to the ground. Her leg poked in and out of a slit up the left leg. "Thank you everyone." She smiled and watched the crowed, "Please listen: Call me Maybe."

Sharp and quick violin notes took up the air, "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell! I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way. Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where do you think you're going, baby?

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe! It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me maybe!"

She gave the crowd a sweet smile, "You took your time with the call; I took no time with the fall! You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way. I beg and borrow and steal, have foresight and it's real. I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way.

"Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe! It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number. So call me, maybe!"

Taking the microphone from the stand, she started to walk around the stage, "Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that I missed you so, so bad. It's hard to look right at you baby, But here's my number. So call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe!

"And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number. So call me, maybe! Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. So call me, maybe!"

She beamed at the audience and I couldn't help but smile too. Not all singers were like Nomihosu. Yui took a deep breath, "Thank you, thank you. Now, here's Kaito." Claps erupted once more.

Savannah leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The god himself." Yui handed him the microphone and he smiled, thanking her. I glanced up and down the boy's body. His skin was pail, almost white. The color was stark against the black of his suit. I smiled approvingly of the violet tie, knowing it was definitely the right shade on him.

He fastened the mic to the stand and lowered it to it was level with his chair. "Thank you, Harunai-san. And thank you to everyone who has helped me on this journey the last few months. Here's my first single, Last to Know."

He licked him lips, not seductively, like Syaoran would to make girls swoon. He did it because his lips were dry. And that's when I understood, Kaito wasn't like other male singers, which was why he hit the top so quickly. He was straight to the point of his singing, he did nothing special.

He started to strum his guitar. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "He's pretty good.

The black haired, browned eyes boy leaned into the mic, "She just walked away. Why didn't she tell me? And where do I go tonight? This isn't happening to me, this can't be happening to me. She didn't say a word, just walked away. You were the first to say that we we're not okay. You were the first to lie when we we're not alright. This was my first love; she was the first to go. And when she left me for you, I was the last to know."

He leaned away and strummed the guitar again, his fingers moving up and down the shaft, changing at quick speeds. Eriol smiled, "This sounds like it's piano music." I raised an eyebrow and he elaborated, "The swift yet smooth changes." He chuckled, "Though he's throwing in some quick strums in there. It's like he's a genius or something."

"Why didn't she tell me where to go tonight? She didn't say word, she just walked away. You were the first to say that we were not okay. You were the first to lie, when we were not alright! This was my first love; she was the first to go. And when she left me for you I was the last to know." The strumming kept up and grew stronger, louder in some spots and softer in others.

I took a breath, "it sounds like drums are mixed in there."

"I'll be the first to say, that now I'm okay. And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes." a rasp grew in his voice. "This was my worst love; you'll be the first to go. And when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know. I'll be the first to say, that now I'm okay. And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love; you'll be the first to go. And when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know."

The clapping was slightly louder than before. He smiled, "Here is the amazing Nomihosu!" Savannah and Nicole walked out on stage. Each with their own mic.

"Thanks, here's Tonight, Tonight!"

Savannah smiled and started off, "Uno, dos, tres."

Nicole jumped up and landed on her feet with a loud 'smack', "It's been a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my boyfriend went and cheated on me. He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit 'em."

Savannah picked up, "La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la." Her partner joined in, "We're going at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight."

Savannah took a breath, "I woke up with a strange tattoo. Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. And it kinda looks just like you, mixed with Zach Galifianakis."

Nicole took over, "La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la." I raised an eyebrow; they seem to be really good at working a crowd. I watched as they went up to the edge and took selfies with some guests. They laughed in between some words and smiled at everyone.

"We're going at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"

"You got me singing like," Savannah held the mic out to the crowd and they sang the next lyrics: "Whoa, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, whoa!"

"Everybody now!" Nicole shouted.

"Ohh!"

Both girls looked like they were having the time of their life. "Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'. Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to. We can get crazy let it all out! Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'. Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to. We can get crazy let it all out."

They did some crazy dance and everyone laughed with them. "It's you and me and we're runnin' this town. And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground and ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show. Everybody, whoa, come on, ohh, all you animals. Whoa, let me hear you now, ohh."

"Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world! Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign! I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it! It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight! It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight! Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"

They clapped above their heads, voices small without the mic but the crowd sang along so it didn't matter. "Just singing like whoa, come on, ohh, all you party people! Whoa, all you singletons, ohh! Even the white kids! Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'! Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down! It's my party, dance if I want to! We can get crazy let it all out! Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'! Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down! It's my party, dance if I want to! We can get crazy, let it all out! It's . . ."

The song ended there and both girls were breathing heavy from moving around so much. Nicole raised the microphone to her mouth, "Thank you. Here's Captors!" They walked off stage.

Savannah clapped me on the back, "Good luck."

We all took our place. Sakura smiled, "Thanks for the great night everyone. Every single actor, dancer, and singer deserved their awards much more than we did. Sadly, we're the last ones to perform." Some people booed, "I know, I want to hear more of the others too. Let's give them a round of applause!" Clapping filled the room. "Here's our song, Still Into You."

And we played. And we loved it. And we wished it would never end.


End file.
